


Small Comforts

by writer171105



Series: Dick Grayson Oneshots [1]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Discovery, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: "Come on," Cassie said in exasperation, gazing at their exhausted leader "You have to rest! You're going to make yourself sick!""I'm fine," Nightwing insisted, to the frustration of the team, and continued working on the case.Cassie glared at the back of his head in determination. If he wasn't going to listen to them, she would have to get someone he would listen to.*Just a short one-shot. I own nothing but the plot! Hope you enjoy! *
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Series: Dick Grayson Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197284
Kudos: 17
Collections: Dickbabs





	Small Comforts

3rd person POV

"Come on," Cassie said in exasperation, gazing at their exhausted leader "you have to rest! You're going to make yourself sick!"  
"I'm fine," Nightwing insisted, to the frustration of the team, and continued working on the case.  
Cassie glared at the back of his head in determination. If he wasn't going to listen to them, she would have to get someone he would listen to. Luckily, she had just the person in mind.

"Rob," she called to her boyfriend, "I need your help."  
He looked up from the case he was working on, "What's up, Cass?"  
"It's Nightwing," she replied, "he's been working on this case for days now, with no sleep and only a couple mugs of coffee. The rest of us have all tried to get him to take a break, but he won't listen! I was hoping maybe you could talk some sense into him"

Robin's eyes narrowed in thought, and he shook his head.  
"He won't listen to me either," he replied, causing Cassie's spirits to drop slightly, "but," Cassie looked hopeful again, "I know someone he will listen to."

"Batgirl- B16" The zeta beams announced, as the said person practically marched into the cave. She ignored everyone's startled glances towards her behaviour, and strode straight over to where Nightwing stood in front of the large computer.

She stopped once she was right behind him and stared at the back of his head, tapping her foot impatiently. He didn't notice her, although no one was sure if it was because he was engrossed in his work, or if it was because he was so sleep deprived.

Batgirl cleared her throat, causing the black and blue clad hero to jump slightly in surprise. He turned around  
"Hey BG," he said, flashing her a tired smile, "what's up?"  
"What's up?!" she cried, causing every head in the room to turn sharply towards her, "Robin comes to tell me that you haven't slept or eaten for days and I come here to check on you, and you say 'what's up'?!"

Some of the team members flinched at her loudly spoken words, glad not to be on the receiving end of her temper. After that display, Beast Boy and Impulse swore that she was scarier than Batman.

"Okay," Nightwing said softly, "Calm down. It's no big deal."  
Batgirl looked at him as if he'd gone mad.  
" 'No big deal'? Wow, you really must be sleep deprived. Do you know that you've broken Bruce's record? Wouldn't you call that, 'A big deal'? Hmm?"  
Nightwing sighed, "Alright, so maybe I'm a bit tired, but we've all gone a few days without sleep before, right?"

The team just stared at the pair in wonder. If they didn't know any better, they might even go as far as to describe it as a lover's quarrel. All except for Robin. He did know better.

The pair continued to argue for a few minutes more, Nightwing blinking his eyes at short intervals in an effort to keep them closing of their own accord. Eventually, their voices died down, and they began to speak to each other in hushed tones, the rest of the team continuing to watch their leader's strange interaction.

"I'm sorry, Babs," Dick said softly, "I was so busy with the case, that there wasn't time for anything else."  
Babs sighed, "Dick, your well-being comes first. The case can wait. Remember that for next time, alright?"  
Dick gave her a weak smile, "Alright."

The pair stood in silence for a moment, before Babs spoke again, softly, so that only Dick could hear.  
"I care about you, Dick,"she said, "I just don't want anything to happen to you."  
Dick wrapped his arms around her, "I know, Babs. I care about you too."  
He cautiously removed his hands from her back down to her waist. Babs leaned up towards him, lacing her arms around his neck as their lips met. The team stared at the two in shock.

They soon pulled apart, and the two bats smiled at each other. Taking one another by the hand, they walked silently along the corridor towards the bedrooms, leaving the other staring after them.

The team, excluding Robin, all stood in a mixture of surprise and happiness. Finally, Beast Boy spoke up, voicing everyone's thoughts perfectly.  
"What the hell did I just witness?"


End file.
